


Forelsket

by AnneLaurant



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Prompt Response, mentions of flings and affairs, mentions of gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicolae and Cresento realize, "Oh no, I think I'm in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Minghii's prompt: how was it for Nic and Cres when they realized they fell in love?

**_forelsket_ **

_—  (noun) A Norwegian untranslatable word, forelsket is defined as the euphoric sensation you feel when you are first falling in love. The feeling is characterized by feelings of anxious anticipation, giddy nervousness, and intense happiness, which point to the beginning of love._

 

* * *

 

**Nicolae**

 

All he was here for was the convenience of everything. Cresento had little idea of how this fine young gent was actually like, didn’t he? In addition to his smokes’ nicotine, Nicolae was admittedly addicted to the great vices of alcohol, drugs, gambling, and sex, Cresento had means of getting near those, namely his money and his airship. The crook had managed to afford all units of booze he wanted, get his hands on all satchets of drugs he just came upon, bet all chips he can exchange, and pay short side trips to all his short flings and affairs. And what, the stupidly tall prince didn’t even notice. Nicolae was pretty sure all sorts of odor, with properties leaning towards negative, clung onto him whenever he comes back, but all the poor thing noticed was the cigar and the cheap cologne.

Huh.

_For real?_

Cresento was a fool. Not only does he pay Nicolae to do “work,” he lets himself be robbed. That must be how the rich were; even if they lose a few billion or so, it’ll just be pocket money, nothing to worry about.

Then of course, Nicolae was there for the adventure, for the heck of it. He was always looking for something, perhaps something new, he thought. He just went around, where his feet and his mood would like to drift him to. It’s always been like that since his childhood. He found his father’s cap and his mother’s cross, then he grew up, then he ran away as soon as he thought he knew everything he needed to know. Same with his teenhood and adulthood; he found good sources of fun and income, then he made some fortune and some misfortune, then he went away as soon as he felt boredom.

And those were all the reasons he had to stay in this grandiose airship. Cresento’s only redeeming points were that he was a rich and attractive fool. His other traits were being an asshole and a very private person.

Or so Nicolae thought until, out of pure curiosity and boredom, he made his move on Cresento.

The guy was… cute, so to say. A lot of events led the young man to think this elf was actually more like a kitten, than the smug bastard he tried to be. A few kind gestures, a few conversations where a piece or two of useful information got slipped, a few gropes just for fun… then suddenly, the elf was lowering his defenses and not keeping up with his ‘princely’ facade. The girls who claimed to him would definitely not agree of this image of his, but they’d be missing the fun part.

The fun part was that, Cresento was a nice guy, maybe a little awkward, no, just, just plain awkward with being nice, but he was nice deep inside. And he had a lot of pretty nice faces.

The elf really appreciated the meals presented before him, even if he kept up with his irritating prank of keeping condiments on the top shelf that Nicolae’s height wouldn’t allow him to reach. Cresento was also kind enough to get a nice green glass ashtray with an engraving of the younger man’s name on it. The captain might’ve allocated a shelf labelled “For Pests” for the crook’s items, right there in the store whose furniture and drapery changed by the blink of an eye, but never was there an instance that a customer was allowed to touch that place.

Of course, how could Nicolae forget that brief flash in the eye and trembling in the voice when Cresento talked of doing this mission? Or how Cresento half-assedly attempted to get Nicolae to stop his skillful fingers and get that stupid but _shit shit shit so good_ dick out of his fucking tight ass, or how the elf cried out, whimpered, moaned, and all those deliciously tempting sounds that he tried so, so hard to drown out but no, no, _no_ , Nicolae heard all those and even his name being whispered and called out?

Then, Nicolae anticipated. Would the next move be liked? Would it be hated? Would Cresento laugh? Would Cresento growl? Would Cresento finally discover all his pranks? Would Cresento finally take away his booze and not just let it be? Would Cresento finally admit to feeling everything he did feel?

Everyday was getting better and better, if Nicolae was asked. This was much more fun than all of his vices. He could probably attempt to quit them again. Then probably that could get Cresento to… well… uh, acknowledge him. Yeah. See him in a better light, and, uh, stop being an ass to him. But, it would take a lot of effort. This elf was oh so serious, good Gaia!

For the first time in his life, Nicolae felt admittedly nervous with this… this… fling? No, that… that didn’t sound correct, but yes, of course, Nicolae was trying to seduce this tall oaf of a guy, and he was being a bit more careful, and maybe he gave a bit more effort. His hands and feet were getting cold and sweaty. Maybe that was why he found himself going gentle, because he can’t get Cresento to, uh, act the way, uh, well… you get the point. With every plan the young man made for the elf, he also tried to calculate his partner’s react–

Partner? Partners? Them?

 _Aw crud,_ no way _. C'mon. Be sport. That makes me want to scratch my head. That’s just… just…_ Partners _… um, that’s… oh, gee. Come on. Okay? That’s… that’s…_

And Nicolae found himself smiling. It was akin to the smile of a fool. It hurt his cheeks, even, like it threatened to reach over to his ears. Then he was dancing in the living room, imagining how tonight would go. Then he was rehearsing his lines and how Cresento would assumably reply (currently at 63.2% accuracy). Then he was lying on the couch, thinking of all the positions he could take the elf onto. Then he was in the kitchen, snooping around the cabinets and the fridge, wondering what he could make for dinner. Oh, it was okay.

Wait, _no_ , it wasn’t.

It wasn’t okay to find himself decreasing his meet-ups with dealers and flings. Or to find himself having stopped thinking about what it was that wasn’t in all the other places he visited. Or to yearn for that radiant brown skin that only the dark elves have, especially if they covered such developed muscles. Or for that soft white hair that looked so fluffy and nice against that dark skin. Or for those cute ears that he swore wouldn’t tell him this person wasn’t related to elves at all if he didn’t see them. Or for that asshole personality that switches to a sweeter one once prodded enough in the right places at the right time. Or for those lips that would sport a rare genuine smile and let out a hearty laugh only in their private moments. Or for those luscious golden eyes framed by white eyelashes that seemed to seduce him with every flutter and flicker, no matter what its owner would say and do. Or what about those long, slender, patrician fingers, wasted by being covered in that tight, ‘fabulous’ fashion choice of this, this person? Of this elf, his captain? Of Cresento? Of how he found the elf so cute and annoying and handsome and obnoxious and all so, so… wonderful. Addictive. Tantalizing. Pleasurable. Exciting. Intense. And Nicolae was scared of the fact of how he wanted more - how he wanted that asshole all to himself and no one else. How greedy. Very greedy!

This wasn’t any ordinary fling, and Nicolae thought it was already the end of the world. This was worse than any of his addictions, not like the nicotine of smokes, not like the promise of betting on stakes, not like the sting of alcohol, not like the euphoria of drugs, and not like the satisfaction of sex. No way. I-it can’t be. Hell no, and heavens, no. It’s not… no, it’s not not right, it’s… inappropriate? Ah, whatever! The point is, no way on Gaia, not even one bit, would he call this little thing he feels for Cresento, love.

 

* * *

 

**Cresento**

 

All he was here for was the promise of his family’s (mother’s) safety and his own, and of the stability of his future line. Heck, if he’d have a future line, that is. He had little, if any, interest in, in this… this useless thing called romance, and especially with having flings. Sure, people are allowed to look at him, but touch him? Oh, _no_! No thanks. He hated touch and proximity. And no matter how much he reiterated that fact, it seemed Nicolae couldn’t nail that in his poor, plebeian head. Street smart, maybe, but not book smart, this kid.

And no, the shorty will never be filled in with how the captain’s life was. Perhaps Nicolae might die with envy upon hearing his story, anyway. Cresento lived a life of comfort, getting much of what he wanted. Clothes, shoes, toys, food, books, furniture, sculptures, artworks, then this airship - ah, wasn’t he such a spoiled brat, then? No worries; he’s now an independent adult, working and earning a living, to keep up with paying fees, taxes, and maintenance. But, to be fair, something was still missing. Oh, no worries; money can buy a lot of things, and Cresento just hadn’t encountered that something. Oh, he had a lot of time; he was fairly young for an elf. He was a halfling, and he had elvish traits that humans would die for. Of course, those things might not be his for a long time like the elves, but at least they were better than the humans’.

Human. Like this fool who calls himself Nicolae and moves around in baggy clothing. How can one stand moving around in such loose garments? Wouldn’t they hinder your movement? Oh, how he snickers when Cresento made mentions of wallets and money. As if a few missing billion gold was something to be worried about. Cresento carried his credit cards on his body, and the gold in his wallet was merely for paying tips and leading a few crooks on, one of which was this ridiculous child who somehow managed to grow up somehow.

And why could the captain stomach this petty thief? Cresento told himself he needed someone else to do the job. No way was he getting his hands soiled. After all, no matter how much you wash, the stench of the sin still stubbornly stays. Well, then again, his father and grandfather before him had soiled their hands too, all for the sake of their line, all thanks to the Don. Cresento had no time to think about petty little things. The faster the mission would be accomplished, the better.

And then he took a good look at the man - _boy_ \- he hired.

It was just to satisfy his curiosity, the half-elf told himself. Just once, he’ll… check this person out. Just one look, and Cresento will go back to business.

He took the opportunity when the boy was drowning himself in some booze and smokes, ones that didn’t really smell like the usual nicotine. Must’ve been some drug Nicolae smuggled in the ship, Cresento shook his head. Minus the addiction and beyond the intoxication, the crook’s face could be likened to a… _cherubim’s_ , with dark curly hair that seemed soft, metallic blue eyes that followed the half-elf rather intensely, and lips that always curved to a smile. He truly looked like a boy, his face round, chubby, full of baby fat.

Then the boy fell asleep. Cresento thought Nicolae momentally closed his eyes, but no, they stayed that way for a few moments.

And he looked so serene and calm and free. He might be on an adventure, but he sure was living the life and savoring every bit of it. Cans of his favorite drink littered the floor, along with a satchet that surely contained something illegal. There were kiss and lipstick marks peeking underneath his shirt as well, with a few poker chips threatening to fall out of his pockets. How he got all those, they weren’t worth it to think about. The thoughts were nauseating to the captain - how _dare_ this, this commoner think so lightly of the mission? How _dare_ he laze around and waste precious, precious time? How _dare_ he relax, when his employer still had a lot of things to do?

How _dare_ he look so carefree of the world and remain ignorant to everything else? He had little attachment…. didn’t he…? He was… free. Free, like the skies they’d travel across, the birds that fly with them, the boundaries of what he can do. And he dared bring the captain into his own adventures, offering up his pipe, his cigars, a hand to grab him into some gamblers’ dealing place, or, the most often that wouldn’t get offered at all and instead would be forced, a hand to take him to bed and do unspeakable acts of intimacy, no matter how much Cresento said no, no, no. How dare Nicolae be so… so… wild… and _free_ …

And some indescribable feeling welled up in the half-elf’s mind and heart. No, no, he can’t be jealous. With his riches, Cresento can buy anything and everything he’d like. He can treat the crook to something else better than all these, these objects of addiction. Oh, he can even fill a big pool with gold coins, swim in there, and invite Nicolae to it.

But if he could describe that feeling, the captain could only say he felt too many emotions at one time.

When Cresento would go out to restock their alchemy paraphernelia, he would think about how Nicolae would react. 'New stuff t’ blind-craft with! Aw, shucks, that’s sooooo sweet of ya!’ It was like that, or so-so, but all the half-elf could think of was how his companion resembled a young boy who received a new toy. Cresento found it very fascinating; Nicolae akin to a fledgling waiting for its mother.

But he wasn’t all that childish either. When consumed by desire, something would flare up in those blue eyes, and suddenly, he looked mature. Well, Cresento could admit that the crook knew how to fool him into thinking about pleasure, but for some reason, Nicolae took extra care, the touch of gentleness ever present. What a little devil. The half-elf couldn’t forgive himself for feeling giddy and anxious around the boy when they’d be in each other’s presence, and a bit disappointed if Nicolae left without doing anything.

Mr. Not-an-Angel took care of the meals (granted there were ingredients to make meals with) and definitely kept his word about not letting 'incidents’ get out of the room (or at least until the next time they do it and the past session is mentioned, but outside of those, nothing). He might babble a lot of useless things, but certainly something thoughtful would be in between; Cresento merely had to listen carefully (and painstakingly). Nicolae wasn’t all that bad.

And then all he could think of was Nicolae, Nicolae, Nicolae. Cresento thought of someone outside of family, worried about someone outside of family, cared about someone outside of family. He no longer gave thought about money or the future. It was all, Nicolae, Nicolae, _Nicolae!_ And that was bad.

…curses. The mission had to be accomplished sooner, really, or else Cresento would lose all his grip on sanity, and the cage that imprisoned the thought that what he felt might already be, _curse you, Nicolae_ , love.


End file.
